


Yule Tidings

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, Christmas Themed, F/M, Fluff, prize for my reblog giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prize for TYLILY on Tumblr for my reblog giveaway. A 4 part story, batcat, as requested: Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne want similar things for christmas, and as they spend the days under the snowy sky at Wayne Manor, they find that maybe ... this christmas, they can have everything on their wish list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat stuck in the snow

The snow fall was thick, it was sticking fast and it made the whole world hazy. It was hard to be sharp and on one’s toes if those toes kept slipping even in boots and the air was so frosty. Ivy was warm and toasty still in Barbara’s apartment but Selina couldn’t. Not after everything that has happened, she just couldn’t. It wasn’t for pride, or anger, but it just felt wrong. Ivy felt no shame, she was still young, and she was still unstable. Fine, she could stay there. But Selina refused. 

Selina would stay out in the world of ice and snow, and watch as every passing moment made another layer of frost on the city. The lights began to twinkle, and when Selina shivered for the tenth time in the last hour, she knew maybe she couldn’t stay in city. She may freeze to death before her conscious let her find a bed elsewhere. Mostly because she had no where else to go.

“Selina!” Her ears were sharp, but for some reason, she had not heard the crunch of the snow below. How in the hell did he find her… again!

“Go away Bruce!” She huffed. If only her eyes would roll any harder, they may roll right out of her head. If she was too proud to stay at Barbara’s empty apartment, she was something more than too proud to stay with Bruce. After everything she had done for him, maybe she ought to have slept there. Atleast it’d be warm and cozy, and after the weird cult event with the men in white cloaks, The door Giant had sworn an allegiance with her. She was welcome.

Which was exactly why she couldn’t go. If she forgot who she was, she’d slip up again and ruin everything. Again. 

“Selina, is freezing, please.” Bruce insisted.

“You’re the only one freezing.” Selina stated stiffly, situating her jacket against the cold once more. Bruce was on the ground of the alley, hands on his designer jacket hips, his gloves more expensive than the jewels she’d pawned off last week to buy food for herself. Yet Selina still stood in her worn and worse for wear leather jacket and boots. 

“Oh, yes, because I can’t see you shivering from this angle.” Bruce sassed with that easy smirk of his. Selina shot him a look, only to roll her eyes again and shake her head. From the rusty fire escape she had perched on, she could see him clear as day. 

“I am fine, really… stop looking for me.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical of you.” Bruce announced and Selina groaned. There it was. 

“I don’t want your pity!” She had saved his ass, so he was trying to trade. If he kept her warm for winter he would feel guilty. That’s exactly what she didn’t want! No pity, ever! She was JUST FINE!  
“I’m not pitying you.” Bruce called back. “I am ….” Selina heard the sigh.

“You’re what, Bruce?” She whirled, slipping down the railing and gracefully landing a balcony closer. Bruce looked up at her, his mouth a thin line. Like he refused to speak. So Selina repeated the motion, now only five feet from the ground, and closer to his face. Then she repeated her question. “You’re what, Bruce.”

“I am lonely…” He whispered softly. Selina’s spine went stiff as Bruce walked up to the fire escape, snatching up the ladder off the side of it. Not easily, but he had grown up in size and his hands were more firm. Selina didn’t help, but she didn’t hinder him from clambering up. Then he was before her. Hands back on his hips, and his eyes matching the sort of firm, but wishful look. “I had hoped you would humor me and come with me back to Wayne Manor. You don’t have to do anything, I just… you helped me escape then just disappeared.”

Selina let out a snort. “It’s what I’m good at, Bruce.”

“But you don’t have to be.” Selina went silent as Bruce stepped up closer. She ought to be used to him being so close, but it still set her body on edge. Not in a bad way, but not in a pleasant way. Bruce looked her in the eyes, keeping her eyeline, as if asking for permission. She didn’t say anything, but he took her hands in his. They were warm, probably because he had decent enough clothes to keep warm. Wool and thick cotton, they complimented his frame and his cheek bones. 

“I’m not orphan annie, you can’t just bring me in like a stray….”

“A stray cat?” Bruce grinned, his smile bright and Selina thought about knocking that grin off his face. But he looked so damn proud of himself, she couldn’t help but chuckle with him. “I promise, no special treatment, just… you stay at the wayne manor… and drink hot cocoa with me?”

Selina eyed Bruce, but gave in. Which is how, she ended up in the back of a warm cadillac in the middle of gotham. Practically a snow plow itself, as Alfred drove the three of them towards Wayne manor. “Ah, Selina… good to see you again.” 

Selina cocked a brow at the man behind the wheel, but then to Bruce who seemed even more bubbly and happy than before. “You two have something planned, don’t you?” Selina hissed.

“Why are you always so suspicious.” Bruce laughed, shaking his head. “Nothing is planned...except maybe sledding in the snow. I haven’t done that since…. well… since…”

Selina went quiet too, Alfred looking to the road, but she could see it in the reflection of his face. Both males looked in pain, a pain that cut so deep, it no longer held physical scars, but emotional rips in their souls. It hurt, it actually physically hurt to see them both stare off out the front window. Damn Alfred… and Damn Bruce, for making her emotionally invested. With an internal groan, she figured it best to change the atmosphere.

“Well, good, then you haven’t practiced in a while and I can beat you in a race down the snowy hill.” Selina chimed in, grinning, proud of her work as Bruce brightened.

“I’m quite good at sledding.”

“Oh yeah, proof is in the pudding kid.” 

“We’re almost the same age.” Bruce laughed more, which only made Selina warm inside. Just this once, she’d let herself have something good. Have something nice. Just this, this small window of time, she’d keep. It was okay to want stuff like this every once in a while. Selina just wanted to keep him… please oh great Clause of the Santa, she prayed in her head, despite the fact she did not believe. She hoped, and prayed, let her keep him. That’s the only thing she wanted for christmas.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Bruce looked up from his muffin, eyeing the female perched precariously on the couch counter to him. She looked more comfortable than she ever had. Even including when they were on her territory. She wore soft pajama’s, his of course, but stretcher and the ones he never wore anymore. They were cotton and once you were used to sleeping in silk, or naked as his father used to joke, you never went back. Selina was perched, but her head was lain back against the couch cushion behind her. Thick curls colored the patterned sofa, and Bruce liked the way she yawned and stretched. A cat from head to toe. 

“You hungry?” He asked, pushing the plate of warm goods towards her. Selina murmured, sleep still enveloping it’s strong arms around her. “I’m sure I have a can of fancy feast in the kitchen if you’d like.”

Selina lifted her head, a sly smirk on her lips. Bruce was quiet proud of his one-liner, proud to see her warm up and wake up around him. A flower that had sprouted out of the snow. “I will paint the walls and you with the fancy feast.”

“Now, that seems unpleasant.” Bruce snorted, picking at his muffin more. He had only taken one bite. Selina took one of her own and he began to munch more. Happier to know that she was also eating. He worried constantly that she did not eat enough or have enough to survive. Internally and logically he knew, out of the two of them, Selina could survive anything. She was scrappy, she was slick, and she was good at surviving. Bruce could get himself around a board room, and he could mince words and work problems, but Selina was still so much more intelligent about survival than him. 

“I wouldn’t know, but I have a feeling, I’m a picasso.” She winked which made Bruce grin. 

“Want to find out?” He almost babbled, face full of passion. The idea was already in formation before she even knew what to say. She didn’t want the world. She didn’t want his pity. She made those two very clear. But Bruce wanted to give her something, anything. There was no pity in his need, just… a mixture of things. Lonliness, acceptance, affection, maybe even love. Bruce would jump buildings with her if that’s what it took to see her smile. Though… maybe not largely spaced out buildings, his legs were still too small to make the leap. One day, however, he’d show her. 

“The cat food part or the painting part?” Selina eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.” He shot back with a smirk, he stood, snatching up the plate of goods and heading straight out of the study. The way she sighed and debated following him was not something he saw but he could feel it. Linked to her as he was, he could feel her almost refusal to be excited at his weaving through the house. Which was fine, because he was excited enough for the two of them.

Then, inside the west wing, Bruce whirled around and grinned at her. “Hold these.”

Selina only took the plate because he gave her no other option, nearly dropping them to dart into a room to his left. He rushed in, grabbing the small bottles as fast as he could, dropping them into the large bucket, grabbing as many brushes and larger bottles as he could carry. Then he joined her out in the hall. 

“You’re serious?” Selina mumbled through a muffin she had half stuffed in her mouth. 

“Is that even a question at this point?” Bruce chuckled. “I have the paint, come on.” He grinned widely. A thrill he hadn’t felt in a long time filled his belly. Selina always brought this out of him and might be the reason he continued to indulge in it. She brought out the human in him. He felt alive again, like he had been before. Before the deaths, before the betrayl, before that court of owls. Before Bruce Wayne became the man he was attempting to be, he felt like that Bruce again. 

And why shouldn’t he?

It was almost christmas. Couldn’t he have this? Could he please just have this thing here? Just this once, have something that didn’t ruin him. Ever since his parents deaths, he had nothing to him that did break him into pieces. So whoever held his fate’s string in their hands, he prayed to them. To whoever or whatever decided how things worked out: Let him have this and never ruin it. 

 

Bruce rounded the corner and grinned at the large room, the doors still popped off it. Selina stopped beside him in the open doorway and even smirked. The floors covered in plastic, the walls were primed but never painted. Father had always intended to paint it, it was a “Bruce and Dad” project as he called them. Alfred had once offered to have it painted, but Bruce told him no. It was a silent shrine to his parents, to his old life.

And he, Bruce Wayne, was ready to move on from that. 

Because of Selina, she gave him back something he had hoped leaving the room unpainted he could keep. Something he never thought he’d lost.

Selina nodded, putting the tray of muffins down in the middle of the room. Rummaging through the bucket of paints and brushes, she took out a larger brush and a purple color. Bruce took out the coordinating blue and less large brush. They started on one wall. He could feel her hesitation, but soon, he took the paint over his brush, and just splattered the wall. It splashed back.

The giggle from Selina as she copied, making a bigger splash, made him grin. One splash then two, They slapped and painted, spread and mixed. Soon purple and blue, and red and green, black even silver splashed the wall. No particular order, no rhyme or reason, but what did he care. It was his home, if it came out horrible, he could have it painted over and they could try again. 

What only felt like an hour or two turned into a whole afternoon. A wondering Alfred poked his head around the west end. He heard the laughter and jesting, the slapping of paint on a wall. He only smiled, heart warmed more than the pot of tea he carried with him at the sight before him. Selina drew a line across Bruce’s forehead, a wicked grin as she called out: “SIMBA!”

Bruce’s laughter filled the room as they broke out into song. Bruce gave Selina a matching mark.

“What… no markings for me?” Alfred teased and the two turned. Sly grins on both their faces, and Alfred acceptance that he may never get this suit clean again, he accepted the tackles from the small teenagers. All howling with laughter as Selina gave him a matching mark, Bruce singing loudly and off key. 

Lunch was served in the room as they all inspected and appreciated the art before them. 

“I think it’s a beautiful piece of art.” Alfred commented.

“We can paint over it if you hate it.” Selina snorted.

“No.” Bruce smirked, munching on his sandwich more. “It stays… for now.”

“So… am I a Picasso or am I a Picasso?” Selina retorted with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Poor man will have a run for his money.” Alfred chuckled as he sipped his tea quietly in the room. Bruce looked to Alfred, realizing something just as important as how happy he was. When Selina was around, when Selina was here and herself, Alfred was more himself before it all too. Charming, laughing, warm and inviting. The whole ordeal had put Selina and Alfred at odds, but here they were, jesting and laughing, acting at ease. As if the whole world was at peace. 

Bruce made a second Christmas wish… Let Selina Kyle stay… forever.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three:

Selina sat at the dinner table, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement in the room. But there was no one. Slowly, she lifted the box up off the table and onto the floor, ripping open the tape. She had just been curious, Bruce had many boxes coming to his house, and not that she was jealous. Selina wasn’t a material things kind of person, she even enjoyed when he pulled out a random set of things from his distant relatives that lived half across the country, assholes in her opinion who wouldn’t come SEE the kid, but would send him stuff to buy his love. They sent him a nerf gun set, which they utilized in the yard for a good two hours till they couldn’t feel their fingers and Alfred threatened to drag them in by their ears. 

But this box was for Thomas Wayne, and it was from a so called relative. When Alfred saw it, the man almost looked ready to cry. Selina watched him from the stair case as he handed it to Bruce. who then turned, and tossed it aside. They weren’t rude about it, nor did they seem to put off by it, but there was a moment. Just a sliver of time where she saw what it did to them.

Selina just wanted to see who the relative was that was so heartless as to not know they were dead. 

Idiots! Couldn’t even care enough to hear news like that!

Selina Kyle wasn’t even a Wayne and she knew the wayne’s death, how could the family miss something that key?

The box was a small fed ex box, brown and wrapped real tight. She broke it open before pulling out the paper. Inside it was a... an ornament? 

The return address was in some other place, not even the states. The ornament was blown glass, it had swirls and a handcrafted number design to show the year. Selina thought about just putting the dumb thing on the tree. But no, she had done this to fix something. She took the return address off the christmas card from the inside of the box, taped it back up and proceeded to slip it back where Bruce had left it. 

Back up into the room that Bruce told her to use, she sat at the fully stocked desk and pulled out a note pad and a new envelope. 

‘They’re dead, don’t write, don’t send gifts, the Thomas and Martha are dead!  
Idiots.  
Your local asshole’

Selina was actually quite proud of herself for the sass and snark in the letter. Smirking to herself, she slipped the card inside the envelope along with the note, sealed it up, and walked up to the door. 

“And… what is that? exactly?”

“A letter, never seen one before alfred?” Selina teased. She was surprized she hadn’t been caught before this. Alfred had been suspicious of her for a long time when she first came to the Wayne manor. Only after the painting incident did he seem to give her slack. 

“Funny, hand it over.”

Selina froze, but slowly unfroze. She turned, handing it over. Alfred looked to the envelope, sighed, but then pulled out a small book from his pockets. 

“You can’t mail anything to idiots without stamps, local cat.”

Selina’s eyes went wide as Alfred placed a stamp on the corner of the envelope. Then he handed the envelope back over to her. Selina’s mouth hung open as if she were going to say something, but she couldn’t form words. Alfred looked smug, his lips curled up in a smirk, only to turn and walk from the doorway.

“Hurry back, the mailbox is at the end of the yard and Dinner will be soon.”

Selina narrowed her eyes, pulling her coat closer around her. Even yanked the door open out of spite, but closed it silently. He would never tell her how he knew what she wrote, or how he knew what she was doing. However, that pit of fear when she realized he knew was thankfully gone. This had to happen. Bruce needed some protecting. The boy was able to handle a lot, but if he were alone, if he didn’t have either Alfred or Selina, what would he have done seeing that box. No, these idiots needed to know no one would hurt his stupid emotions. He was hers, and if it was the only thing she owned, even if she didn’t technically, she would keep her things safe.

Selina let the cool air calm her internal storm as she trudged down to the mailbox. It was a lengthy walk, but when she got there, she flipped open the mailbox and stuffed the letter inside. Shutting it and flipping the flag up, Selina felt proud.

Then her eyes turned to catch Bruce walking out onto the porch. His name brand navy blue winter coat made him stand out against the pearly white snow. He stopped his hands around his mouth, as if to yell for her. 

His stupid smile made even the chill in her bones go away.

Selina smiled, trudging a bit faster, hands in her pockets to keep warm. He frolicked like an excited deer towards her, waving his hands. “ALFRED SAYS DINNER IS DONE!” 

Selina rolled her eyes. “YOU SURE LIKE FOOD!” She teased, calling back towards him.

“FOOD IS ESSENTIAL TO SURVIVAL!.... PLUS, ALFRED’S A GOOD COOK!” Selina rolled her eyes once more, but trudged through the snow and gravel of the driveway faster towards Bruce. He panted, puffs of warm air coming from his mouth as he caught up to her. 

“What… what were you doing at the mailbox?”

“Looking for the milkman.” She shrugged, nonchalantly. Bruce smiled.

“Are you ever going to tell me the truth.”

“I just did… turns out the milk gets frosty. Too many milkshakes, can’t be the milk man and serve milkshakes, copyright infringements.” Selina grinned wolfishly as Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying not to let out a laugh. Selina nudged him with her shoulder and trudged past him towards the house. “Come on, Alfred gets testy with his fragile Bruce in the snow.”

“I’m not fragile.” Bruce defended. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Selina snorted. “You’re such a survivalist.”

They shared an insider laugh and smile as they walked side by side towards the house. A light fall of snow began to trickle out of the sky towards the ground.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Bruce sat on the couch, legs sprawled out as he flipped the page of the book. Selina was curled up on the other end, refusing to sprawl out. It was truly scary how cat like she was. It was charming in it’s own way. Bruce stopped reading to look up and smile. She looked… happy. He was glad to say she looked happy this whole time she was here. Even on Christmas when he thought she’d hate watching him open christmas presents. Except, she took on half of them, sat next to him, pried them open and gave him endless nonsense for every gift. When his aunt sent him boxers, Selina flung them like an expensive silk banner while Bruce chased her around the house. 

Bruce was happy too, and he liked the warm feeling. His eyes fell down to the book before him. The words all seemed jumbled and unmanageable now. Bruce could sit for hours and read novels three times his width. Until right now, when the only thing he wanted to do was wake Selina up and talk to her. 

It was best to let her nap, they had been up all night the night before. They snuck out into the snow late after Alfred went to bed and made snow angels. Selina and he sat in their snow angels for hours, trying not to disturb the snow the snow angel. Atleast, not Bruce, who wasn’t able to back flip like Selina could. Not yet atleast. He had been trying. He could do a hand-stand… but that barely counted. 

“Will you quit that.” He jumped in his skin as Selina stretched out. Cracking her bones and warming her muscles, before sitting up.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bruce lied through his teeth. Only, he caught her eye and they shared a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I nap through out the day, I don’t need a full nights sleep.” She stretched her arms above her head. 

“Do you want a warm bowl of milk with that… meow?” He brimmed as she shot him a dirty look. Bruce flashed his brows up and down, before he scrambled up off the couch. Selina was instantly on her feet, rushing after him, hands out to snatch him. Bruce saw her in the reflection of the door, she was smiling. Bruce stopped at the first corridor, wheeled around the corner and shoved himself flush up against the wall. 

Selina came around the corner and Bruce lunged. Tangled limbs and and howling laughter as they hit the ground, tumbling and rolling. Bruce was originally on top, pinning her, but Selina was slippery and quickly got the upper hand. They rolled and tumbled for a moment before Selina finally pinned him to the carpet of the hallway and grinned brightly. 

“Good move, still not good enough.” She teased.   
“Almost.” He laughed. The hall went quiet as he looked up to her, smirking down at him. Then she rolled off, flopping there next to him on the floor. “Do you ever… think about it?”

“About what?” She asked. Her head lulled to the left, eyeing the boy who had gone from smiling too somber. She knew he was about to speak something from his heart. Bruce felt it coming up without meaning to ruin the fun moment. But he had to asked.

“How happy you are… here… now.” He stated. 

“Pfft… it’s not like you’re anything amazing. It’s just warm… and there’s milk.” she shot him a teasing look. Bruce’s lips twitched with a smile, sharing chuckle. 

“But it’s true, you’re happy… I can tell.” He pressed, letting his eyes find her hand. His fingers grazed her palm. He figured she’d jump away, but she didn’t Selina actually took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Bruce brightened, looking up to Selina.

“Don’t tell me this is the sappy part where you cry and ask me to stay?” Selina grumbled. Bruce slid so that their shoulders touched and their hands were comfortable between them.

“I won’t, because I know you won’t.” He sighed with another somber look on his face. Until he turned his face and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He could feel her go tense, before melting and detaching their hands. She rolled up onto her shoulder, propping herself up so she could look down at him. “I’m only asking… that when you don’t have a place to stay… or like every other week, you come back.”

Selina eyed him as he looked up to her with such hope. Santa had brought him the best present ever. Selina, happy, with him, for longer than he could have asked. Not once did he fear her hating him, or her storming out. It was peace… peace on earth. The best holiday so far. 

“Like a home base, or something.” She murmured. 

“Exactly. You don’t have to…” Bruce trailed off. 

“But the doors will always be open.” She nodded. Bruce watched the information tick across her face, as if she were fully letting it sink in. Then, a small smile crossed her lips. Selina leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. Bruce leaned into the small touch, enjoying the warmth from her skin and the tickle of her curls. “You know, leaving doors unlocked lets cat burglars in.”

Bruce grinned from ear to ear. “I have insurance.”

Selina broke out into a laugh as she shoved him, rolling back onto her back. Then with a flair of her own limbs, she was back up on her feet. Bruce followed suit, less flair and more simple movements. He was standing there, straightening his clothes when she stepped up. It was quick, it was warm and soft against his lips. 

Selina’s kiss was brief but it set his whole soul in a warm blaze. Her fingers snatched up his sweater, bringing him close for the brief moment. Then she pulled back and let go of his sweater.

“You know…eventually you’re going to have to admit it.” She teased, sauntering past him.

“Admit what?” he called after her.

“That you like me.” She sent him a wink. Bruce grinned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. He watched her leave, but he had hope for the future. When she’d come back into his house, seeking warmth and company. Because Bruce had learned that cats are easier to attract when they’re left to choose their home. He hoped one day she’d see this as a home for her too. 

“I do like you.” He whispered to himself as he took the long way back to the library.


End file.
